City of Angels, Devils, and Wizards
by SpartanPrime C-K-1066
Summary: Harry learns that his life has been controlled and that he has been lied to and manipulated. So he decides to run away to America, more specifically to the City of Angels. What will happen when the young wizard meets the devil, a demon, 2 detectives, and a young girl?.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes:**

 **Hello and welcome to my first story,**

 **I've been thinking about making this for awhile now but have not had the time to actually sit down and write. As this is the start of my first ever story I would implore you all to read with an open mind and be kind when commenting please and thank you.**

 **This story will be a Harry Potter x Lucifer crossover (Based on the Lucifer television show), I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own the rights to Lucifer, those belong to J. K. Rowling and the creators and writers of Lucifer. Once more this is my first time writing and would like to do this more. So again, I do not own anything except my own ideas.**

 **P.S. There will be slight language and some slight violent scenes (crime scenes) but nothing in too much detail. You have officially been warned.**

Chapter 1: Discovery

'It's been a month since Sirius had fallen through the Veil in the Department of Mysteries, and month since that silly fool Dumbledore spilled the prophecy and I'm still kept locked up here like some rabid animal,' thought a distraught raven haired, emerald green eyed 15-year-old Harry Potter fiercely. He had just lost his godfather, the closest parent-like figure in his life. He was sent back to his magic hating relatives, the Dursleys for the summer holiday again, with nothing more then a pat on the head, a well-done, and an "I'm sorry." To make matters worse, his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, weren't talking to him either; he knew that they were injured at the Department of Mysteries, but a whole month, that annoyed him. Harry also knew the he was being constantly watched at all times. That really made him mad.

"Huh, would have thought that they would be more discreet, what with Moody always yelling 'Constant Vigilance!'" Harry quietly mutters to himself. "Fat load of crud that did," he says even louder.

"Boy, get down here now!" his uncle yells from downstairs.

'What does that waste of space need now,' Harry thinks as he slowly rises and looks around his too small room. His first and most loyal friend, Hedwig, sits on her owl perch looking at him curiously, then looks away. "Coming, Uncle," he shouts back downstairs.

Harry leaves his room and slowly walks down the stairs where he sees both his uncle Vernon and his aunt Petunia sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for him with a letter envelope on the table in front of them.

"It's about bloody time boy!" his uncle exclaims loudly.

"Well I'm here now Uncle, what do you need me to do for you," Harry asks him with a slight uncaring tone.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me boy, your freak friends don't scare me," snarls uncle Vernon.

Seeing her husband and nephew begin to get ready for an argument, she decides to end the confrontation before it gets to out of hand. "Vernon, dear, how about you go and take Dudley to the shops?" she asks/orders her husband in a stern voice.

Harry is slightly confused at how his aunt has just spoken to his uncle, and as he looks at his uncle he sees that his uncle is just as shocked as he is at what his wife just said.

"B…But Pet, he…he might try something, you know, freakish," his uncle weakly tries to argue. Petunia just looks at Vernon with a raised eyebrow. Vernon looks down at the table, mumbles something that no one could hear, then gets up and leaves the kitchen. Harry hears some rustling as well as some muffled voices, then a door opens and closes. Harry is now nervous and slightly worried; he wants to know what his aunt is up to and what the letter is.

"Harry, sit down please," his aunt softly tells him, this shocks him. 'Why is she being nice to me? What does she want?' Harry begins thinking of the different possibilities about what she is doing. He disregarded it as being the Imperius Curse, as her eyes are not glazed over.

Harry slowly sits down at the table across from his aunt. "What is going on, Aunt Petunia?"

Petunia sighs loudly. "I know I've never been the…best aunt in the world. I now know how wrong I was to treat you like that, and what pain I've put you through, and I can't say how sorry I am."

Harry is in shock. 'She's never apologised to me before, this is very strange,' he thinks. "Then why keep me at all? If you hated me, why not just send me to an orphanage? Just why?" He raises his voice to a yell by the end of his small rant and is breathing heavier, all his pent-up emotions since Sirius' death are clawing inside him to be let out. Harry takes a few deep breaths and gets his emotions back in check. He looks up to see his Aunt Petunia looking at him with a look of shock and sadness.

"I was of two minds. You see, when your mother first showed signs of magic, I was amazed at first, it was beautiful and mesmerizing," she began to explain, "but then I began to feel jealous, she received that letter to that school and I didn't. I was mad that she got the gift of magic and I didn't. When she left on September 1st, I sent a letter to the headmaster, asking if I could be with my sister, but I was told no. I started to hate them, they were taking my sister away and I hated them. When she graduated we barely spoke." For the first time, Harry sees his aunt show emotion towards his mother.

"What happened next?" he asks her quietly.

Harry almost immediately notices a change in her posture and facial features. "You showed up on our door step, all bundled up with nothing but a note briefly describing the events that took place that night. Your Professor Dumbledore," she practically spat the name, "practically ordered us to take you in or else he would make us pay dearly," she says. Harry now looks confused.

"What do you mean? Professor Dumbledore would never do that!" Harry exclaims loudly.

Petunia looks at Harry with a shocked expression. "D…didn't Sirius explain this to you?"

Harry immediately stiffens and feels his heart clench in sadness. "H…he's dead," Harry says with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Petunia's eyes are wide as saucers.

Harry's eyes narrow. "Why do you care?" he snarls.

Harry notices that his aunt is not looking at him anymore, but rather at the envelope on the table in front of her. When he takes a closer look at it, he notices the writing telling who the letter was addressed to.

 _To Harry. J. Potter_

 _My godson._

Harry's heart leaps into his throat as the tears he has been trying to hold back begin to stream down his face. "What is this? Why do you have a letter for me?"

Petunia sighs sadly. "A dog showed up one day while you were at your school, and we brought him in," she began. "Imagine my surprise when, that night while your uncle was asleep, the dog transformed and introduced himself as Sirius Black. He explained to me that things were not as they seemed, and told me some things that he said are in the letter. He gave me the letter and asked me to give it to you if anything happened to him. I'm so sorry Harry, he seemed like a nice man."

Harry's tears have not subsided, in fact they have started to fall faster down his cheeks. His aunt slowly gets up and grabs a box of tissues, then sits back down at the table and slides both the letter and tissues across to Harry.

"Here you go dear, I…I'll leave you to read that in peace," she says, as she gets back up and slowly leaves the kitchen, not looking back.

Harry shakily reaches for the letter. As he picks the letter up and feels the parchment, he ghosts his hand over the few words on the envelope and feels a sense of dread and sadness wash over him. 'Why would Sirius give my magic hating relatives a letter when he could have owled it to me?' thought Harry, forgetting for a brief moment that owls were restricted by Umbridge. Harry flips the letter over, quickly breaks the wax seal, pulls the letter out, and begins to read.

 _Dear Harry_

 _If you are reading this letter, that means I have died before I could tell you the lies I've discovered. I am so sorry for you having to read this letter, but it seems like my days are getting fewer and fewer._ _I'm sad that we will not get the chance to do the things that a godfather is supposed to do with their godchild, but just know that I will be with your parents and that I'm proud of you, and so are they._

 _Now, enough of this talk of death, I have a reason for writing this letter and I beg you to keep an open mind, and to at least and to check the claims yourself, please, for me. Now, I need to tell you that the Order is not as good as they seem, at least not anymore. Dumbledore has begun to order them to make sure you learn nothing, and has told your friends not to talk with you during the summer. I am sorry to say, but both Ron and Hermione are paid by Dumbledore to be your friends, and to keep you from exceling in your classes. Not only that, but Ginny has been tasked with dosing you with love and loyalty potions, with the help of Snape and Mrs. Weasley by Dumbledore's order. Now, this will be more difficult to tell you: Dumbledore has been lying. He has been manipulating you and keeping you away from your past. Go to Gringotts and speak with Griphook. Ask for him to take you to Ragnok, he will ask you to identify yourself. Tell him your name and then say, "The Marauders' heir has returned." They'll know what to do after that. Just trust them, and everything will work out._

 _Now I must go, or else someone from the Order will find out. Remember, Harry, that I love you and always will. Now go and be free and enjoy your life._

 _Sincerely_

 _Sirius. O. Black_

 _A.K.A. Padfoot_

Harry is sobbing uncontrollably when he finishes reading the letter. He can't believe it, he just can't. 'Why would they do that? Just why?' he thinks. After a few moments, his sobs die down, and he wipes his eyes. He stands up, grabs the note, and slowly leaves the kitchen, noticing that he has been in there for more than two hours. Upon exiting the kitchen, he notices that his aunt has left. 'Probably to get something for dinner,' he thinks. When he reaches his room and enters, Hedwig has left to go hunting, and there is a small note from Dumbledore on his bed. When he picks it up and opens the note, it says only a few words that spark his anger.

 _Stay inside, do not leave._

 _For the Greater Good_

 _A. Dumbledore_

Harry angrily crumples the note in his hand and flings himself onto his bed. 'So, I'm being kept a prisoner. Well, maybe its time to change a few things,' Harry furiously thinks to himself. He begins to think up a plan to get to Gringotts, and to discover the truth.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

City of Angels, Devils, and Wizards.

 **Author Notes:**

 **Hello everyone,**

 **This is chapter 2 of this story, (finally, I know, I'm sorry that this took so long to update but I'm baaaccckkk!). I hope you all like, favorite, and comment, the more I hear from you the more I hope to get better at writing so please comment to your hearts content (just no foul language or hate comments pls.).**

 **Remember everyone, I DO NOT own Harry Potter or Lucifer.**

 **Till next time, Enjoy.**

Chapter 2: A New Beginning

Harry wakes up the next day feeling angry, angry at his so called 'family' for the way they treated him, he feels angry at Sirius for dying because of him, and most of all he feels angry at Dumbledore and his stupid Order, including his so called 'friends'. He slowly sits up in his small, broken bed and looks over to Hedwig and notices that she is looking at him with a sorrow filled expression. He knows why she is, too: it's because of Sirius' letter. He had cried silently for most of the night before sleep finally claimed him.

"What will I do now, Hedwig?" Harry asks his loyal owl.

Of course, he knows that he will receive no reply from her, but from the look she's giving him it's clear that she is wanting two things. One: bacon. And two: for her silly human friend to be happy. So, with a resigned sigh he gets up and out of bed, not making any noise so as to not disturb his uncle and cousin. Listening closely at his door Harry realizes that he is alone in the house. He slowly tests the door expecting it to be locked like normal, however he gets a shock as it opens almost immediately.

'Huh?' Harry thinks confusedly. 'This is not supposed to do that…'

He pauses for a second before something catches his eye, a note taped to his door. Harry pulls it off and reads it.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I am sorry about last night, and about your godfather. I've convinced your uncle and cousin to go on a day trip, so you have the house to yourself. Just don't destroy the place and if you leave, please, please understand that I am sorry for everything._

 _Aunt Petunia_

Harry looks over the note a few more times before he shrugs his shoulders and continues to walk downstairs. He makes his way into the kitchen just to stop suddenly and stare in shock: a dark brown barn owl is staring back at him with intense eyes from the kitchen table. Clutched in its foot is a letter addressed to him. Harry thinks hard about his supposed "friends," and knows that none of them have a barn owl that dark. The owl gives a loud bark of annoyance, snapping him out of his thoughts. Harry slowly and cautiously approaches the owl as it sticks its leg out expectantly, waiting for the human to take this silly paper off its leg. Harry grabs the letter and the owl give a grateful hoot before leaving out the window, which is slightly ajar. He slowly lifts the letter up to look at who sent it and sees that it is from Gringotts, he breaks the wax seal and sits at the table to read it.

 _Dear Lord Potter_

 _We at Gringotts bank would like to offer our sympathies for the passing of Lord Sirius Orion Black. However, there is some business that needs to be attended to. Lord Black left a Last Will and Testament that is to be read this evening at 6:30, and you, Lord Potter, are the main benefactor. However, we have found some irregularities while looking into your account, therefore we would like to ask you to come to the bank for us to finally sort out some of these accounting issues. This letter will act as a portkey to the bank at 11:00._

 _Yours in trust_

 _Griphook_

Harry finishes reading the letter and puts it down as a great blinding light fills the room for mere seconds. When the light clears, Harry sees the one creature he does not want to see: Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes.

Harry sighs, looks at the bird and asks, "What does he want now?"

Fawkes just looks at him with slightly mournful eyes and trills, holding a letter out for him to take. Harry looks at it, then snatches it from the bird and angrily breaks the seal.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I have received word that you have been sent a letter from Gringotts pertaining to your late godfather's will. I must ask that you ignore the letter, as it may be a trap from Voldemort, and I must ask that you remain within the protections of your aunt's home. Please, Harry, listen to me and stay put._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Professor Albus Dumbledore_

 _Headmaster of Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"THAT DAMNED OLD WANKER!" Harry rages, "HOW DARE HE SAY I CAN'T GO…wait, wait a tick."

Harry pauses, then grabs the Gringotts letter and the letter Sirius left and puts them side by side on the table, waving off Fawkes as he sits down and looks at them in thought. 'Hmm…what if Sirius is actually right?'. Harry looks up and sees that it's nearly 11:00, the portkey is about to activate. He thinks for a quick second, and looks to the phoenix. "Wait here, I have the perfect reply." He runs up the stairs, quickly returning with parchment and a quill. He writes two simple words:

 _Bugger Off._

Attaching it to Fawkes, he steps back and nods to the bird. And with that, the bird vanishes back to Hogwarts. Harry grins as he realizes its nearly 11:00, he grabs the Gringotts letter and within seconds he's gone. Harry appears suddenly in a room unknown to him and collapses, trying to catch his breath. He takes this time to look around the room. Its walls are decorated with armours and weapons, varying in sizes and colours. Something they all have in common, though, is the crest on the breastplate: a shield emblem with a cross. He gets up to take a closer look at it. 'It's beautiful,' he thinks. On the top left corner is a pair of intertwined hands, on the opposite side is a wand. The bottom spots are two griffins back to back. He then saw something written in Latin:

 _Veritas ab animi, cupiditatem cordis_

" _Truth of the Mind, Desire of the Heart,_ Mr. Potter. Your family's motto for centuries."

The unexpected voice snaps Harry out of his daydream musings and turns around quickly to see an older looking goblin at the door. "I apologise for startling you, Mr. Potter, but there is business that must be done. My name is Ragnok the Third, and I and my family have been your family's account managers for over 500 years. So please, explain to me how the account of the most powerful and prominent family since 1991 in this bank suddenly dwindles to nothing?" Ragnok asks Harry.

"Ummm…well I... uh...I don't rightly know, sir. I was only made aware of these issues when I was given a letter from S…Sirius. He told me to come here and see someone named, umm…wait, he told me to see you." Harry says staring at Ragnok in shock. "But wait, if Sirius told you what was happening then why ask me what I know?"

Ragnok chuckles. "Well, Lord Black did say that he would inform you, but that I could help indulge him in a small prank. Now, Mr. Potter, I apologise, but there are a few problems that we must discuss before the reading of the will. Please have a seat."

Ragnok leads Harry to the large desk at the end of the room and motions for him to sit in a very large leather chair. The goblin then grabs a huge file and opens it, before sliding it over to Harry.

"What's this?" he asks confusedly.

"This, Mr. Potter, is your account information. And this is an inheritance test," Ragnok says, sliding over a small pen knife and parchment. "All you need to do is drop a few drops of blood on the parchment."

Harry looks down at the knife, "Why? I'm not saying no, I'm just curious," he asks questioningly. Ragnok looks at Harry with a cold glare.

"Because, Mr. Potter, if you are not who you look like, then you will die here and now before you can grab your wand. If you are truly Harry Potter, then we can proceed." Harry sighs and nods, and grabs the small knife. He quickly slices it across his thumb, drawing blood, and lets a couple of drops fall before the cut suddenly heals itself. The parchment slowly absorbs the red fluid, leaving nothing. Harry stares in shock as ink suddenly begins appearing on the page, much like the diary from his second year had. Before he can comment, he sees his parents' names. He stays silent and stares, before reading what has appeared on the page in shock.

 _Inheritance test:_

 _Lord Hadrian (Harry) James Potter, Lord of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black_

 _Parents:_

 _Father: Lord James Charlus Potter, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. (Deceased)_

 _Mother: Lady Lily Potter (nee Evans), Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. (Deceased)_

 _Godparents:_

 _Godfather: Lord Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. (Deceased)_

 _Godmother: Lady Alice Longbottom, Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom, (Incapacitated)_

 _Inheritance:_

 _Ancient and Noble House of Potter (paternal),_

 _Ancient and Noble House of Black (by order of Last Lord's will),_

 _Magical Issues detected:_

 _Magical suppression detected: 75% of magic blocked by (A. Dumbledore)_

 _Multiple Obliviations Detected: 4 memories blocked by (A. Dumbledore)_

"Well, Mr. Potter, or should I say Lord Potter-Black, it seems that your account information will make much more sense now." Ragnok states, while looking at Harry.

"What do you mean, sir?" Harry asks. Ragnok silently points to the file with the account information. Harry looks down and begins flipping through the pages. He becomes more and more and upset and angry at just how much has been stolen from him, and at who has been a part of the lies surrounding his life. More than 500,000 Galleons had been stolen from his account by Dumbledore since he first got to Hogwarts, but what was most upsetting was that Dumbledore had been paying Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Molly for _Services Rendered,_ as well as a MARRIAGE CONTRACT between Ginny Weasley and himself signed by Dumbledore and Molly Weasley. Harry becomes baffled, he didn't like Ginny at all, she was just another Boy-Who-Lived fan who didn't care for him as a person at all.

Harry sighs before looking up at Ragnok and asking, "What can I do to fix this and regain my money?" Ragnok looks at Harry and smiles a very toothy grin.

"Well, Mr. Potter, if you wanted to, say, become emancipated, then all you would need to do is put on your Head of House ring and command the money to return and the contract to be broken. And then, you are free."

Harry looks over the papers and then back at Ragnok before nodding. "Ok, what do I need to do?" he asks.

"Well, Mr. Potter, you don't need to do anything. You see, the Ministry did something stupid. Actually, they did it twice. The first time was when your name came out of the Goblet of Fire, which, as you know, is only meant for people of AGE to enter, so once you were entered you were considered an adult. The second was when they tried you in front of the whole Wizengamot, and by doing so considered you an adult, so all you need to do is put the ring on." Harry considers for a split second before nodding. Ragnok nods before taking a ring from the desk drawer and handing it to Harry, who takes it and puts it on his finger and says what Ragnok told him to say.

Once all that is said and done, they sit for awhile, before the door opens and another goblin enters. "Sir, the will reading for Lord Black, everyone is here." Ragnok stands, as does Harry, and make their way to the meeting room.


End file.
